Conventionally known extrusion equipment for a two-part adhesive representing two-part reactive curing materials and coating equipment provided with the same include extrusion equipment, which holds two tubes of a two-part adhesive held among three mutually opposing parallel pushing plates, has a screw rod having reverse threads from its center pierce through the three pushing plates and threaded into tapped holes of the two outer pushing plates and rotates the screw rod to narrow a space between the two outer pushing plates to extrude the adhesives from the tubes simultaneously, and coating equipment, which is provided with the above extrusion equipment and a nozzle connected to the respective tubes so that the extruded adhesives can be discharged jointly (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-138183).
Another known extrusion equipment is provided with two cylindrical cartridges to keep two-part adhesives separately, a grip, a lever and two extrusion rods having a piston-type pushing part at each leading end, and another coating equipment is provided with the above extrusion equipment and a nozzle connected to the leading ends of the cartridges, wherein the two cartridges are mounted on the extrusion equipment with the two push rods pulled out backwards, the grip is held to pull the lever to extrude the adhesives from the respective cartridges by the pushing parts to the nozzle to discharge jointly (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-80563).
However, in the extrusion equipment for extruding the adhesives from the tubes and the coating equipment provided with the same extrusion equipment described above, the equipment is held with one hand and the screw rod is rotated with the other hand to discharge the adhesive, namely two hands are required for working. And the extrusion equipment is not stable while the screw rod is rotated, so that the adhesive is not discharged stably to a predetermined position and workability is poor.
And, the extrusion equipment for extruding the adhesives from the cartridges and the coating equipment provided with the same extrusion equipment require that the two-part adhesives stored in the exclusive cartridges are separately produced or tube two-part adhesives generally available on the market must be refilled into the exclusive cartridges. Where the two-part adhesives stored in the dedicated cartridges are produced separately, there are disadvantages that the cartridges which serve as the cylinder must be disposable, resulting in increasing their cost higher than the tubes and the refilling work is troublesome.